Office Space-A KicktheStickz story
by Radioactive-Lollipop
Summary: Pj works in Accounting, trying to support his and Chris's life together. However things get a bit... Boring in the office. There will be laughter, there will be tears, and depending on my mood there will be a broken chair.
1. Prologue-The Office Space

**Office Space-A KicktheStickz story**

_**Prologue-The Office**_

_AN: HEY GUYS. IM HERE WITH A NEW STORY. BASED OFF THE VIDEO OFFICE SPACE. im a little nervous because only like two people read it, and they don't criticize because they're too nice. SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. _

"Jones," my overseer said, slamming his hands upon my desk. "I'm going to need that Hansen and Hansen account soon. And by soon, I mean now."

I stopped what I was doing, turning my head so I can look at the one person that causes me the most stress. "My name is not jones," I blankly said, looking up at him. "It's Liguori, sir. My name is Liguori."

"Whatever, when you're on my time you're Jones. Got... What's this?"

He was pointing at my notepad, filled with doodles. Doodles of cats, dogs, me, my family, and of course... Himself. Why didn't I throw that page away? Oh yeah... Cause that's the only exciting thing on my desk in this bleak office.

"Oh god, Jones. I like you, I really do. You're one of the best workers in accounting. You get the job done, but for once can you PLEASE get the job done on TIME?"

I nodded, grabbed a sheet of paper, and got started on my account. My overseer gave my shoulder an encouraging shake before leaving me to do my work. Sighing, I just looked at my pile of paper work to be done. Maybe if I worked on that for now...


	2. Chapter 1- The Morning

An obnoxious ringing sounded throughout the bedroom, waking me up from a perfect slumber. I brought my hand out from underneath my torso, and reached for my alarm clock, failing the first few times, to turn it off.

"Good morning sunshine," I whispered to a sleeping Chris, before kissing the top of his head. He snuggled into his pillow, mumbling something about pirated films. Oh no, we are not having another morning like this. I quietly got out of bed, grabbed my iPhone and plugged them into the speakers. Hitting the play button on the chosen song, I quickly brought the volume down, and gradually turned it up as it got closer to...

"DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!" The speakers roared, making Chris spring out of bed and attack me.

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS SONG LIGUORI," he yelled, pushing me down on the floor so he could look me in the eye. "TURN THIS RUBBISH OFF RIGHT NOW."

"Glad to see you're awake," I chuckled, and stealing a quick kiss from him. My kisses tend to make him loose his focus.

"I... I uhm... What?"

"I said 'Glad to see you're awake.'"

"Oh. Good morning Curly."

"As much as I love having you on top of me Chris, I still have to get ready for work," I said pushing him off me. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Toaster waffles and coffee?" He asked, looking up at me with brown eyes.

"Toaster waffles and coffee it is!"

I pulled on my robe, and slipped on my slippers, before heading downstairs into the kitchen. I opened the freezer and grabbed the box of waffles, and after that I went to go start a pot of coffee. I popped the waffles in the toaster, placed a plate and mug on the counter for Chris.

"Pj!" my boyfriend yelled from the bedroom. "You need to get ready for work!"

"Can I finish preparing your breakfast?" I yelled back, in response.

There was footsteps trotting down the carpeted staircase, and Chris stood on the bottom step, dressed only in his boxers and white pajama shirt, looking at me with eyes full of disbelief. I reached out to him, motioning for his hand, wanting nothing more than to comfort him.

"Chris," I whispered, slowly taking a step towards him. "I don't have time. I promise, tomorrow. I'll wake up earlier and surprise you with a breakfast in bed."

"Pj," he sighed, and I bit my lip, giving him a weak smile."Don't worry. Wake up when you usually do, I'll prepare my own breakfast. It's fine."

"No, it's not fine. You're upset, and I don't want you to be upset. I PROMISE, you and me, breakfast."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Fine. Now go get ready, I'll pour some coffee in your travel mug, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks love."

I quickly bounded up the stairs, before I stopped halfway and turned back to give Chris a kiss. He shooed me away, warning me I'll be an hour late if I kept that up. Chuckling, I quickly blew him a kiss, before retreating back up the stairs. Once I got to our bedroom I quickly changed into my black jeans and white button-down, putting on a red tie to complete the look.

"Bye Chris," I yelled grabbing my briefcase and coffee, before running out the door, returning again to kiss my boyfriend on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, you big dork," he giggled, hugging me. "Pick up dinner on your way home."

I nodded once, before walking away. Looking back, I saw him. Chris watched as I retreated slowly, before he went back inside. That boy is caring, loving, all around sweet, he's everything I've ever wanted. And he's mine.


End file.
